Ryou vs Ryan
by bleachizluvx3
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so please don't get all "this is horrible" on me. Ryou Bakura and Ryan Wolfe meet and get into a biig fight. -crackfic- OOC X-over Chapetr 2 up!
1. Going on vacation

* * *

Hey people this is my first fan fiction so please don't criticize me on my writing. Me and my friend Nakia made this because she loves Yu-Gi-Oh and I love CSI: Miami.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or CSI:Miami or anything in my story except for the story. Just took the characters and made an OOC fanfic.

* * *

One day, in the city of Domino, a 15 year-old boy named Ryou was jumping up and down screaming, ''An adventure, an adventure were going on adventure Yugi, an adventure!''

''Calm down Ryou it's not an adventure it's just a vacation'', Yugi, Ryou's friend, said, ''Just a vacation.''

" Ohh… a vacation, a vacation, were going on a vacation!, Ahhh!,'Ryou said with a girly squeal,'' Oh my galoshes, I didn't pack, I didn't pack, I didn't pack, Yugi, what are we going to do I didn't pack!''

" We?, what are _we _going to do?, I finished packing when we got the notice that were going to whatever Miami is, and that was 4 days ago, Yugi said.

"Notice…what notice?"

(Flashback) "_Ryou,Yugi,Malik,Seto frrrront and center please,you guys arrre going to Miami", Solomon said _(End of flashback)

Ryou thought for a minute and remembered the notice but didn't pay attention at that time, "Nope doesn't ring a bell, well, I'll start packing", and skipped happily to him room.

Just then Seto came into the room and said, "Damn I heard everything you guys were just talking about".

"And"?, Yugi asked.

"God bless that child", Seto said and walked away.

* * *

Hope you like the first chapter! Please review but no flames, first fanfic. Constructive criticism is alyaws welcomed!


	2. The plane ride to Miami

A few days later the 3 teens and 1 pre-teen hopped aboard their plane and flew on there who-knows-long flight which felt like 24 hours. During their flight, they all did very random and weird things, Yugi was sitting in his seat playing with his cards wondering if he will need it in this world he never heard about, Seto was playing with his personal TV remote, Malik was making out with his pillow and Ryou was singing,

"Oh, we are flying in an airplane,Looking out the window,Watching the clouds go in an airplane,Looking out the window,Up so very out the window, We can see the below we see other little tiny buildingsAnd cars so small,It makes me feelLike I'm really , we are flying in an airplane,Looking out the window,Watching the clouds go in an airplane,Looking out the window,Up so very I'm a pilot is a lot of fun,I think when I grow upI really might be for now I'm just enjoyingBeing in this plane,Safe from the snow and from the , we are flying in an airplane,Looking out the window,Watching the clouds go in an airplane,Looking out the window,Up so very , we are flying in an airplane,Looking out the window,Watching the clouds go in an airplane,Looking out the window,Up so very high"

"Ryou you have to calm down, if you jump any harder we will never make it to Myamy…no…Myugi..no no that's not it… oh I know what it called, Myblueeyeswhitedragon!", Yugi commented.

Seto put his remote down and prayed, "Dear God, please give this young asshole some help, we want him to live a normal life not some bitchy un-normal life he has now, please please help him, Amen"

"Huh?, are we there yet?", Malik asked

"No not yet the dudes said we will arrive there in a few hours",Yugi replied.

"Oh, Seto when we get there do you think there will be any hot girls", Malik said in a deep sultry voice.

" Oh I don't think so, all the hot girls are back in Domino," Seto said , unsure if he should have said that or not. But he was wrong there are a lot of hot girls in Miami but Seto didn't know that.

"Oh well maybe there is a few I can hit", Malik replied.

Yugi, Seto, And Ryou became silent.

"Maybe we should just got to sleep, for all we know it could be a different time zone and we will get jet lag",Yugi said making a suggestion.

" Yeah! We should get some sleep, sleep sleep, sleep SLEEP!", Ryou replied with a lot of hyper ness.

After Ryou made his comment, they were all silent.


End file.
